Hello My Love
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: It's Marinette's and Adrien's wedding day, and all they want is to spend a few minutes alone before the wedding. But its bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony. Will they be able to bend the rules around? Or will they have to wait until Marinette walks down the alter? *Contains small spoilers from the origin episode*
**Hello everyone! I am back with this short but very sweet oneshot that I wrote in honor of my cousins upcoming wedding, as well as the fact that I was inspired by a lovely image I saw of a wedding couple praying together, but without seeing each other.**

 **Like always, I do now owe Miraculous Ladybug characters because if I did...I actually have no idea what I would do with that actually. I definitely would have never come up with the umbrella scene if I owned Miraculous Ladybug...so let's be happy about that XD**

 **I hope you enjoy this oneshot, just like I enjoyed writing it :)**

 **For the recording, I would start playing the Umbrella Scene "Unofficial" OST near the end of this oneshot. Just to make it extra speci** al ;)

* * *

"Alya, please just let me see him!" Marinette pleaded to her best friend.

Alya shook her head, still fixing her curled hair and turning it into a bun. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. You should know this."

Rose, who was doing Juleka's hair, agreed even if she hated seeing Marinette upset. "She's right, you know? We don't want anything bad to happen."

"Can someone help me put on my dress?" Mylene asked. Alya turned her around to zip up her bridesmaid dress. "I know it's hard to not see him right now, but trust me, Marinette, the wait will be worth it."

Although Marinette was Ladybug, Paris's beloved hero, she did have her moments of misfortune. But she had to see Adrien. At least talk to him before the wedding started. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and although they'd exchanged a few text messages late last night and this morning, it wasn't the same.

Tikki appeared from behind the closed doors of the hotel room. The girls greeted her happily, as Rose handed her a chocolate chip cookie. Even though she'd been Ladybug for eight years, it was only just a year ago when Marinette finally came clean to her bridesmaids that she was Ladybug. Alya already knew she was Ladybug years before, but her former classmates were speechless.

They accepted Marinette as Ladybug though and Adrien as Chat Noir. Rose even said how romantic it was that two partners ended up being classmates and each other's first love. It was like a fairytale.

"Any reports yet, Tikki?" Marinette asked her kwami.

Tikki nodded. "Yup! Adrien and the boys are ready, but the weather has taken a turn for the worse."

Right as she said that, they heard thunder outside of the hotel room, causing both Rose and Mylene to jump.

Alya looked at the weather app on her phone. "Wow, it's a good thing this wedding is indoors and not outside like you originally planned, Mari."

"Why?" The bride asked, looking out the window and seeing that the clouds had gotten darker and the air was rougher as the trees outside the hotel were brewing harshly. "Oh, I see. I still want to see Adrien though!"

Just then, her phone buzzed and she immediately grabbed it, seeing that Adrien had sent her another text message. She opened it and smiled when she read the message.

 **Adrien: I need to see you, princess :/**

Marinette texted back, happy that she wasn't the only one with the urge to see her fiancé.

Alya and the other bridesmaid looked at one another. They seriously wanted to keep the bad luck from ruining the wedding, but maybe something could be arranged for the bride and groom.

* * *

At the other side of the hotel, Adrien was pacing back and forth in the room given to him to get ready with his groomsmen.

Nino and his groomsmen, Nathanaël, Max, Ivan, and Kim were watching a football game on TV. They were trying to pass the time as they had finished getting dressed and were just waiting for the photographer to arrive to take their pictures and record them for the wedding video. If they were right, the photographer and camera crew were currently with the girls.

Nino saw his friend become distressed by how much he had to wait to see Marinette.

"Dude, you're making me nervous," Nino said, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to Adrien. "And I'm not the one getting married!"

Adrien took the bottle, taking huge gulps of it. "Sorry, I just really want to see Marinette!"

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony," Kim reminded Adrien, also annoyed by how nervous Adrien was. There was nothing to worry about!

Plagg was listening to the guys' conversation, eating his extra Camembert just in case an akuma decided to interrupt the wedding. Tikki assured him that no akuma's would be appearing but Plagg thought it was better to play it safe than sorry. Besides, he loved Camembert so much that he didn't care if he had to eat extra of the cheese.

"Marinette is Ladybug," Adrien also reminded Kim. "She's full of luck and she can easily remove all the bad luck around her."

"I wouldn't risk it," said Max, joining in on the conversation.

"Same," said Nathanaël, sending a few text messages to Rose and Mylene.

"You guys are lame," Adrien told him, adding a laugh at the end of the sentence.

He walked towards the window, watching the leaves dance in the sky and the clouds hovering over them. The weather reminded him of the first time it rained at school.

It was the end of the first week of school for him and boy was it a hard one. Not only did he still deal with people wanting his autograph and finding out how cruel Chloe could really be, but he also had to make amends with Marinette.

He tried to get her alone, but she was always with Alya or with the other girls in their class. Eventually, they both got out of school late and that's when he finally explained everything to Marinette. He even gave her his umbrella so she wouldn't get caught in the rain.

You can say it was somehow the start of the beginning for them. They were friends, but Marinette would sometimes be very awkward towards him. He believed it was because she was still wary of the whole gum incident, but it was really because she had a huge crush on him.

Which he never found out about until two years later. It was also the day they realized they discovered each other's secret identity.

The shock was too much for Marinette and she tried to escape, but Adrien pleaded with her to stay so they could talk. She hesitated, but stood in the same spot so Adrien could explain everything to her. He felt stupid and blind for not seeing it in the first place.

The hairstyle, the eyes, the personality, the courage, the smile… he was such an idiot for never putting two and two together.

Marinette was slowly getting over her crush on Adrien and falling for her partner, Chat Noir. That was when she realized they were the same person, and it made her somewhat conflicted.

But after a few dates, Marinette knew she loved Adrien as himself and Chat Noir. The same went for Adrien; he loved Marinette just as much as he loved her as Ladybug.

Years of being together did have its own complications, but they made it all work in the end. If not, they wouldn't be getting ready for their wedding today.

Adrien, thinking of his beautiful wife-to-be, didn't even hear Nino's conversation he was having over the phone with Alya.

His groomsmen smirked at Nino, looking over at Adrien.

Nino walked over to Adrien, patting him on the shoulder. "How much do you want to see Marinette before he ceremony?"

"A lot."

Nino looked at his phone, rereading the message Alya had also sent him before they talked over the phone.

"Then I hope you're all dressed up because you get to see your bride on one condition." He held up one finger and

Adrien raised a brow.

"What's the condition?"

* * *

Marinette happily walked down the hallway with her bridesmaids by her side. She was sad that Tikki wasn't with them, but they couldn't risk her to be seen by someone else, so she stayed back at the hotel room with Plagg who stopped by. She was so happy she got to see Adrien even if it was just for ten minutes before the ceremony began at one.

However, Alya told her that she got to be with Adrien if the photographer and video crew captured their moments together. She agreed without a thought.

"This is so exciting!" Marinette expressed, doing a little jump of joy.

"Careful!" Juleka warned, fixing the bottom of her dress. "We don't want your heels getting stuck and ruining your masterpiece."

Marinette blushed. "Sorry," she muttered.

Alya opened the door before them where there were two chair's facing back to back. Sitting in the chair facing away from them was none other than Adrien.

"Sit here," Alya ordered, patting the chair.

Marinette raised a brow. "Wait, is this part of the deal?" she asked, sitting down anyway.

"It's bad luck for a groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding," Alya explained once again, before inhaling deeply. "But we know how much you have to at least be by Adrien's side, so here he is! Facing away so he won't see the bride. Oh, and he's blind folded also."

Marinette knew that the crewmen had begun filming already, meaning that Adrien was ready to begin and so was she.

She watched as her friends gave her a thumbs up and walked away from the couple. The girls were gushing over how romantic they were.

After what felt like forever, Marinette finally felt someone reach for the skirt of her dress. When she looked, she recognized Adrien's silver ring that he now wore on his right hand.

"Marinette?" Adrien whispered, wanting to look at his bride but unable to break Nino's deal.

"Adrien," she breathed out, holding his hand and gently squeezing it.

"Hello, my love," Adrien greeted, looking in the direction of Marinette's small, soft hand. "I'm glad you didn't run away."

Marinette giggled, "I would never!" she said. "Who else would be able to deal with your ridiculous puns but me?"

"Hopefully our children can deal with their punny father," Adrien joked, but there was a serious tone in his voice.

Even if they were getting married in their early twenties, they still had to travel a long road before they could consider having children. She knew Adrien wanted a family and so did she, but that part of her life would just have to wait. Unless the universe had different plans, of course.

Adrien could hear Marinette shift in her seat. "You okay?"

Marinette noded, still holding Adrien's hand. "Yeah, it's just so amazing after all we've been through, this day has finally arrived."

He softly laughed. "It was worth it, if you ask me."

"It sure was, my Chaton."

Adrien traced the back of her hand with his thumb, closing his eyes and gently pulling her hand to his lips. "I love you, Princess."

"And I love you, Chaton." Marinette cried softly, thinking of all the times she could've lost him to the akumas but how he always came back.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Adrien wondered, trying to hold back the tears of joy that he had.

Marinette thanked one of the cameramen who handed her a tissue. She gently wiped the tears away to avoid ruining her makeup.

"I-I'm just so happy I get to marry the boy I fell in love with under the rain."

Adrien smiled, the tears now flowing down his cheek. "And I'm happy I get to marry my best friend, first love, and partner."

"You always had a way with words, Adrien."

"Just like you will always be the ones to receive them, Princess." Adrien closed his eyes, kneeling down in front of her.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped, looking away quickly. "We can't see each other before the wedding!"

"I know, but just one kiss?" he asked, burying his face in her skirt. "Just one last kiss as Marinette Dupain Cheng?"

Marinette knew she could never refuse her love a kiss. She closed her eyes and slowly turned to where she knew Adrien would be facing her. Marinette then traced his jaw with her fingers and touched the bottom of his lips. She leaned in, as did Adrien, and their lips met halfway.

Even if they were being filmed by people and they tried so hard not to turn it into a make out session, the kiss was full of passion and fire; something Marinette didn't realize she needed until now.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever, until Adrien pulled away first.

"I'll see you at the altar," he promised, getting up with his eyes still closed and facing away from his bride.

Marinette smiled, "I'll be the one dressed in white and lace."

Adrien laughed, slowly walking away from his bride to beginning to make his way to the altar.

* * *

The ceremony was short, but to the newlyweds it was just perfect.

Adrien was crying tears of joy when he finally got to see his bride walking down the aisle with her father escorting her to give her away.

She looked so beautiful in the mermaid styled dress she created based on her dreams. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline; the bodice was beaded in an elegant design and on her waist was a jeweled belt. The tulle skirt gave it a dramatic yet airy hourglass shaped.

Her hair was in a bun, with a few curls framing her face. She wore no tiara, but a beautiful rhinestone hair clip that held her bun together, and a long lacy veil. When she made the veil, Marinette was afraid that the younger guests at the wedding would step on it, but she was proud to say that her veil remained untouched and clean.

When they said their vows and exchanged rings, they were finally proclaimed as husband and wife.

Adrien wasted no time in kissing his new wife in front of their guests, all of them erupting in applauds and cheers. They broke apart once again, Adrien taking Marinette's hand and running out of the ballroom. The guests cheers fading more and more, as they reached the front doors of the hotel.

Tikki and Plagg appeared inside Marinette's bouquet, looking up at the couple.

When they reached the doors to the outside world, both weren't surprised to see that it was raining.

"Would you look at that," Marinette stuck out her hand to feel the raindrops. "It's raining, Adrien."

"How ironic," he chuckled, but sadly looked down. "I don't have my umbrella with me this time."

Marinette lets go of his hand, walking back inside and taking a black umbrella that was just miraculously nearby.

"Found one," she singly worded, opening it up and standing out in the rain. "Good thing I brought it with me and left it by the doormen."

Adrien gasped, recognizing it as his own umbrella that he let Marinette borrow years ago. "You kept it after all this time?"

"Of course I did! It had to return it to its rightful owner somehow."

Adrien stepped out to stand underneath the umbrella, holding it for Marinette instead. "It's not just mine, it's ours now."

Marinette kissed him on the cheek, both slowly walking down the steps of the hotel.

Tikki sighed in admiration. "How romantic!" she gushed.

Plagg gagged, "Too romantic, if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you, actually."

"Ha, nice one, Bugaboo. Hey, what time are we coming back for the reception? I can't wait to party!"

From the distance, an elderly man watched the newlyweds walk to the limo waiting for them, driving off once they were seated.

A green kwami suddenly appeared, standing by Master Fu. "Like I said before, sir, excellent choice."

Master Fu nodded his head in agreement, thinking back to the time when he picked the two teenagers who would be known as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Like I said before as well, those two were made for each other, don't you think?"

* * *

 **Aww I love a good ending, don't you?**

 **A huge thanks to my friend Kezzikun who beta this oneshot! You are awesome!**

 **I had so much fun writing this and we are officially on hiatus, and I will hopefully get the chance to write more oneshot for the fandom! Trust me, the second season will be out right before our eyes :)**

 **Well, until next time!**


End file.
